


范丞丞x你|借酒行凶

by Lengnuan



Category: Adam Fan - Fandom, NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lengnuan/pseuds/Lengnuan





	范丞丞x你|借酒行凶

R18.

**"你终于完完全全地属于我了。"**

范丞丞不喜欢喝酒是众所周知的事情。

他去酒吧必说的一句话就是

“酒这么苦有什么好喝的？要苦的倒不如喝黑咖呢，还能消肿减肥。”

还记得你们第一次见面就是在酒吧里。

你是Justin的表姐 ，那天是Justin的生日，所有人都到了酒吧里替Justin庆祝生日。

那时的Justin和范丞丞早已是国内光芒万丈的偶像，自然有不少的人前来替他祝生日。

酒吧里实在太多人了，你本来就不喜欢那样的环境所以你就一个走了上酒吧顶楼的天台。

走到天台时你听见了一些音乐声，原来是范丞丞一个人用手机播着音乐坐了在那。

他见到你就第一时间对你打了声招呼

“嗨！你就是Justin常提起的那个高冷学霸表姐吧？”

“嗨。。。。他。。。都这么形容我的吗？”

“是啊。。。你每次不回他微信他都说你高冷。哈哈哈哈。“

“是他太闲了，时常胡乱给我发一些有的没的，我就不回复啊。。。“

“我明白。。。。他对我也是这样的。。。哈哈哈哈哈“

“你。。。怎么上来了。。。“

“楼下太吵了。。。而且我也不喜欢喝酒。。。那你呢。。你有怎么上来了？？“

“我也是觉得楼下太吵了。。。。“

“那。。。你喜欢喝酒吗？？“

“也不大喜欢。。。只是还能接受吧。。。“

“那你和我一样咯！“

他就像个大小孩那样说完这句话就眯着眼睛对你笑，似乎找到了知己似的。

“算。。。算是吧。。“

就这样你们认识了对方，也对彼此产生了好感。不久之后你们就在一起了。

可是就在你们交往两个月后，范丞丞就要进组拍戏了。

不知道为什么你一开始还觉得没什么的。。。四个月很快过的。。。

可是才不到一个星期你就开始开始想他了。。。甚至会有一些不安。。。

或许是因为你们只在一起了两个月吧。。。

所以你还是没太大的安全感，也觉得不稳定。

在剧组里的范丞丞时不时都会给你打电话。

“喂。。。你在干嘛呀。。。“

“在看电视。。。你呢。。“

“我刚刚才收工呢。。。累死我了。。“

“拍戏很累吗？？？“

“嗯。。很累。。。“

“那要不你先挂电话，快去休息吧。“

“傻瓜。。。和你讲电话才不累呢。。。“

“真的吗？“

“真的。。。。“

“范丞丞。。。。。“

“嗯。。。怎么了？怎么突然叫我全名？？？“

“我。。。。我。。想你了。。。。“

“我也想你了。“

这是两个月以来你第一次这么主动地和他说这一些话，

他开心地已经无法控制自己在床上滚来滚去了。

说完之后你也有些害羞了，所以就立刻回他说

“你。。你。。你累了就早点休息吧。。。不说了。”

“不要。。。你别挂电话！我还想听听你的声音。。。”

“嗯。我不挂电话。。。”

“我以后每晚收工了之后能都给你打电话吗？”

“可以啊。。。”

“好吧！那今天就先说到这，明晚再打给你吧!”

“晚安。“

“晚安。。。还有。。。。。我爱你。。”

“嗯。。。”

你心里其实也默默地回了他一句“我也爱你。。。”

就这样你们每晚也会通话，他每晚都会告诉你一些剧组里的小趣事，

你也会告诉他你每天发生了什么。

这一天，范丞丞拍的剧终于杀青了，

他对你说今天杀青宴后会尽量早一些回来陪你的，

所以你一直不敢睡，坐在沙发上看着电视等他。

电视里的电视剧和节目播了一套又一套，你等得都已经有些睡意了，

可是还是没等到他的归来。

你刷了刷微博，看见了有一些营销号发的最新微博，标题是

【xxx和范丞丞拍戏擦出爱的火花，杀青宴后俩人同时上了同一辆保姆车，一同回酒店。】

你心里突然就慌了，难道这就是范丞丞迟迟还未回来的原因？

你和范丞丞在一起了好几个月，一直以来他对你都很规矩，

就算你到他家一起睡也都是抱在一起睡，仅此而已，

所以你看见范丞丞和那个女演员一同回酒店的新闻，

你还是没法控制住自己的想法。

虽然他每晚都会给你打电话，可是你心里的不安全感依然是有的，

你还是会觉得你和他总有一些距离，

在你看不见的地方。。。或许。。。或许。。。他做了一些你不懂的事。

就在你胡思乱想之际，你听见了家里门锁被打开的声音。

是范丞丞回来了。

他一回来了就紧紧地抱住站在沙发旁还愣着的你。

他在你耳边撒娇似地说

“宝贝，我回来啦。。。”

“你。。。不是和别人。。去酒店了吗。。。”

“啊？？你看了微博？微博说的你也信？？她的保姆车坏了，我顺路让司机送她回酒店而已。”

“真的？？。。。”

“你傻不傻呀。。。我和她什么关系都没有，怎么可能和她去酒店。”

“对不起。。。是我想太多了。。。”

“算了算了。。。是那些记者不好。。。没拍到我下车就随便说我和她进酒店了。你别误会就好了。“

“那你快去洗澡吧，洗了就睡吧。“

他重新把你抱在怀里，对你说

“不想洗。。。。想抱抱你。。。“

他刚进来的时候你就闻到了他身上的一股酒味，你开口问他

“你喝了酒？”

“嗯。。。。”

“你不是。。。不喜欢喝酒的吗？？？怎么感觉你喝了挺多的。。。。浑身都是酒味。。。有不舒服吗？”

“没事。。。。那我先去洗澡吧。。。”

“嗯。。”

其实他也没喝很多，他喝了些酒主要是因为刚刚在杀青宴上

无意中在厕所发现了导演和一个女演员的苟且之事，

他看见了那事之后，第一时间也想起了你，有了反应，

所以就急急忙忙地洗了洗脸，回到了宴会上又有些不知所措地喝了些酒。

这是他第一次喝这么多酒，可是其实他也不知道自己酒量挺好的，

喝了这么多也没醉。

他还以为自己早就冷静下来了，可

是回到家看见你穿着一件oversize t恤又好像有些忍不住了。

说完他就回到了自己的房间的浴室里洗澡，

你就坐在床边的沙发上刷着手机等他。

他洗完澡之后就只围了一条毛巾在下半身。

因为他实在忍不住了。

他真的很想把这几个月来对你的想念都表现给你看。

你看了他一眼，虽然他平时都是光着上半身睡觉的，

可是下半身不穿裤子还是第一次，所以你有些害羞地对他说

“你。。。。你怎么不穿好裤子睡啊。。。。“

“故意的。”

“你。。。你怎么了。。。今天还喝了酒。”

他走了过来你面前，拉了你的手，让你从沙发上起了来，

然后身体贴近你，双手环绕着腰，在你耳边说

“酒。。。也是故意喝的。“

“啊？？？？为什么。。。。“

“ **因为我想。。。借酒。。。行凶。。。** “

话音刚落，他还轻轻地咬了咬你的耳朵。

这是他第一次这样诱惑你。

你紧张地不知该说些什么。

“你。。。你。。你醉了。。。“

他的双手依然环绕在你地腰上，只是身体不再贴近你，

而是用眼睛深情地望着你，对你说

“我想要你。。。可以吗？“

“我。。。。”

你看着他那一副深情的摸样，感觉自己就像着了迷那样，对他点了点头。

他看见了你的答复，立刻把你抱了起来，把你放在床上。

他把你放在了床上后开始吻住你的唇，

这个吻和以往所有的吻都不一样，你甚至能感受到他的占有欲。

而范丞丞也的确有这样的想法，这一晚他只希望占有你，拥有你，

让你完完全全属于他。

几个月没见他实在是太煎熬了，

他不会承认他每晚和你通话了之后都会有想抱着你睡的想法，

有时候甚至。。。还有像现在这样。。。。把你压在身下。。。狠狠地爱你的想法。

他接着把你的t恤往上推，推到你的胸上面，初经人事的你觉得实在太羞耻了，

立刻用手捂住了自己的胸部。

他看你这个样子，脸上露出了微笑，轻轻地把你地双手从胸部挪开，

然后把你的双手搭在他的腰上，对你说

“别紧张。。。”

他的吻此时落在了你的胸部，还舔了舔你胸部的顶端，

你实在是受不了他这样的逗弄，嘴上不停地发出了那些淫荡的，

让他更加热血沸腾的声音

“嗯。。。。嗯。。。。“

过后他的手终于来到了你最敏感的区域，

他迫不及待地把你的内裤给脱掉，然后再把围在他自己腰上的浴巾给脱掉。

他把你的腿摆成了M字型，然后手在你的大腿和小腿不停地流连忘返。

终于他把一根手指先探进你的花穴，手指慢慢地在你的花穴进行抽插，

当手指不停地带出更多晶莹剔透的液体时他又再再插入了第二根手指。

这是你第一次有这么奇妙的感觉。

异物进了去你的身体，你觉得挺奇怪的，可是慢慢地又觉得挺舒服。。。甚至挺刺激的。。

你只能更加用力地抓紧床单，把眼睛闭上。

不久后他就把手指退了出来，然后用另一个手摸了摸你的脸颊，问你说

“我要进来了。。。可以吗？“

这时候你的花穴已经瘙痒得不行了，你当然想他快点进来。

你害羞地回了他一句

“嗯。。。“

他把原本你原本就M字型的腿再撑开一点，然后一手抓着你的腿，

一手慢慢地扶着自己的巨大进入你的小穴。

他的硬物和刚刚两个手指的大小完全不能相提并论，

他的硬物只是进入了一些些你就已经感受到了撕裂般的疼痛感，

你忍不住抓紧他的手臂喊了出来，眼泪也慢慢地从眼角落了下来。

“啊。。。。。“

你感受到了那层膜被撕裂的感觉，血丝也慢慢地从你小穴里流了出来。

他听见你的叫声立刻停了下来，不再让巨大进去更深的地方，然后对你说

“很疼吗？要不。。。我们不继续了吧。。。”

即使他早已想把你贯穿，让你真正地属于他，

可是看见了你流泪的样子还是会心疼你，不舍得让你难受。

你知道他也不好受，满脸都是汗水，而且事情已经到这一步了，怎么可以停下呢。。。。

“你。。。。继续吧。。。我。。。ok的。。。。”

“我会轻一点的。。。。”

说完他又给了你一个吻，然后再慢慢发力把自己的巨大顶进你更深的地方。

你也尽量忍住，不发出一点声音，深怕他又再心疼你。

终于他的巨大完全进去之后，你的疼痛感也减少了些。

你看着他满脸的汗水，忍不住用手抹了抹他额头上的汗。

他见你似乎没有这么难受了，终于忍不住开口问你

“宝贝。。。我可以动了吗？”

你害羞地点了点头，然后把眼睛闭上。

他得到你的批准之后，终于开始了抽插。

一开始他慢慢地把巨大完完全全地退了出来，然后又慢慢地全根没入。

你也被他挑逗地呻吟了出来。

听着你的呻吟他再也控制不住自己的欲望了，对你说了句

“宝贝，忍一忍，会让你舒服的。”

之后他就开始以更快的速度抽插，还更用力了。

很快地你就在他的激烈耕耘之下迎来了第一次高潮。

一股液体也从你的穴口喷射了出来，有一点像尿尿的感觉。

他盯着你们的连接处，目不转睛地说了一句

“宝贝。。。。你潮。。吹了。。。。”

你觉得他羞耻了，只能立刻用双手捂住眼睛。

他身下停下了动作，似乎是在享受你高潮后小穴里的收缩。

然后他用手把你捂住眼睛的双手挪开，嘴角带着略为性感的微笑对你说

“宝贝。。。别害羞。。。你很棒。。。”

“你。。你别说了！”

说完你又立刻用手捂住双眼。

他看见你害羞的样子也先放过你，只是身下又开始了新一轮的抽插。

你被他顶地已经无法再控制住自己的嘴巴了，只能不停地呻吟，不停地喊着

“嗯。。。。太深了。。。。”

“我。。。我不行了。。。。。嗯。。。。”

他听着你的呻吟身下的欲望越来越强，你也感受到他的抽插似乎越来越快了。

突然你听见了他的低吟，然后感受到了他把精液射入了你的体内。

射了之后他趴在了你的身上，他的喘气声就在你的耳边。

你把眼睛睁开看着天花板，然后用手抚摸了他的后背。

约几分钟之后，他又把身子撑了起来，面对着你对你说

“再来一次好吗？”

“我。。。我有些累了。。。”

“我会快一点的。。。”

“那你。。。。快点吧。。。”

说完他又开始抽插，你自然地又把眼睛闭了起来。

突然间他又停了下来，对你说

“把眼睛睁开好吗？看着我，记住这一刻好吗？”

他抚摸着你的脸颊，然后亲吻了你鼻子和唇。

你还是不肯把眼睛睁开。

他唯有亲一亲你的眼角，然后再咬住你的耳垂，在你的耳边说

“睁开好吗。。。。我要你看着我有多爱你。。。。“

你受不住他这样的挑逗唯有默默地把眼睛睁开。

他对你笑了笑，然后又开始了身下地冲刺。

你看着他在你身上用力的样子，突然就想把他抱紧。

你什么都没想就让身体更贴近他然后用手环绕着他的脖子。

他也没料到你会有这样的举动，便惊讶地立刻停下来，询问你

“怎么了？？很不舒服吗？“

“啊？？？不。。不是。。。就只是想。。。抱紧你。“

“傻瓜。。。“

说完他立刻把你也给抱紧，然后继续身下的抽插。

因为你的身体起了来，贴近了他，这让他的巨大又进入了一个更深的地方，

你能感受到范丞丞更喜欢现在这样的体位，他在你耳边的低吟也越来越频密。

伴随着他的低吟的是越来越快速的抽插。

你抱着他也变得再毫无顾虑，放肆地呻吟出来。

大概凌晨3点他才再一次交代了在你身上，你们也就结束了属于你们的第一次。

完事了之后他又再亲了亲你的唇，你已经累得眼睛都不想睁开了。

才过了几分钟你又感受到了腿间的凉意，

原来是他在用湿纸巾帮你把从你穴口流出来的液体都清理了。

你忍不住把腿挪了挪，闪躲了一下。

“醒啦？我抱你去洗澡吧。”

“不。。不用。。我自己来。”

你看见他细心地替你把液体擦拭的样子觉得挺温暖，挺感动的。。。

可是接着而来的当然是羞耻感了！毕竟是第一次嘛！

就在你以为你可以自己一个人走去浴室时，你才发现你太自以为是了，

你起身坐在床上想下床时身体的下半身特别是腰部已经疼得根本不能再移动了。

他看见你脸上难受的样子，立刻把你抱了起来，对你说

“还是我抱你去吧。。。。“

你闭着眼睛不敢直视他，就算再羞耻也不能反抗。。。要不然你就真的没法去洗澡了。

他见你害羞的样子又刻意挑逗你说

“傻瓜。。。。做都做过了。。。还有什么好害羞的。”

“你别说了。。。”

说完你就用手拍了拍他得胸膛。

“好好好。。。我不说了。。洗澡吧。”

他把你放进了浴缸后也替你清洗干净，

接着把干净的衣服给你替换后又把你抱了起来。

他再次把你抱了起来的时候你发现他的巨大好像。。又硬了起来。。。

应该是他刚刚替你洗澡时又忍不住了吧。

你小心翼翼地开口说

“你。。。。”

“怎么了？”

“你。。。是不是又。。。。”

他终于明白你在说什么。

“没事。。。。我自己解决就好。不动你了。”

说完他就捏了捏你的鼻子。

他把你放倒了在床上后替你盖了盖被子，然后对你说

“你先睡吧。。。我去厕所。。。解决一下。。。”

不知道为什么你就有了勇气抓住了他的手对他说

“要不。。我帮你吧。。。。”

他摸了摸你的头，嘴上带着微笑对你说

“不用。。。。再这样下去你可能明天就下不了床了。。。。我不想你这么难受。“

说完他就放开你的手自己一个人去了厕所。

原本你就很困，很累了，可是你还是坚持等他回来。

他解决好了之后终于从厕所出了来。

“你怎么还没睡啊？“

“想抱住你睡。“

你一说完他便立刻把裤子给穿好然后躺在了你身边，抱紧了你。

“傻瓜，给你抱，快睡吧。“

“嗯。“

“宝贝。。。。今晚。。谢谢你。。。我爱你。“

“我也爱你。。。。“

“你终于完完全全地属于我了。“

THE END.


End file.
